Tooth Fairy in Retroville
by Ellis97
Summary: Jimmy doesn't think the Tooth Fairy exists, but Carl does, so they decide to get some proof...with science of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another episode of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius! And well, you know the drill folks.**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars, rides a kid with a knack for inventions!**

 **With a superpowered mind, a mechanical canine, he rescues the day from sure destruction!**

 **He's gotta save the world and get to school on time. So many things to do and not much...time!**

 **So off the ground, up in the air! Out into the atmosphere! Who can we count on?**

 **Jimmy Neutron!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy Neutron's backyard, where we see him on his workbench doing another one of his wacky inventions with Carl and Sheen right by his side.

"So Jimmy, what are you making?" asked Sheen.

"It's a special telescope" Jimmy replied "It can zoom up to 80,000 miles into space. I've been working on it for over a month, but haven't exactly perfected the high resolution feature"

"Wanna go inside and watch TV?" Sheen asked, bored.

"Yeah Jimmy, this is fun watching you work on another of your weird and useless inventions, but I think I'd rather be covered in bees...and I'm allergic" Carl said as he breathed through his inhaler.

"Fine, there's a documentary on the brain in fifteen minutes, lets watch that" said Jimmy.

"No offense Jimmy, but I'd rather watch Ultra Lord" Sheen remarked.

"Yeah I'm pretty down with anything that doesn't hurt my brain" Carl added "It hurts worse than my last trip to the dentist"

"Wow, what happened?" asked Sheen.

"He said I had a root canal in my last baby tooth, so he yanked it out and told me to put it under my pillow for the Tooth Fairy" Carl replied.

"The what?" asked Jimmy.

"The Tooth Fairy, Jim" said Carl "She comes at night collecting all the lost teeth for children of the world and takes them to Tooth Island for retired teeth. Then, she leaves money underneath your pillow when she takes the tooth"

"Yeah Jimmy, where have you been these past several years?" Sheen added.

"Guys, that's ridiculous" said Jimmy "Why would a fairy wanna trade money for teeth? And who ever heard of something as ridiculous as an island for teeth? It's not like they're alive. This is nothing but a complete load of fluorine marble chunks!"

"Wh-what are you trying to say, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"There is no Tooth Fairy" Jimmy said bluntly "She's a myth just like cat and dogs attached to each other"

"But Jimmy, the Tooth Fairy is real! Real as the glasses on my face" Carl argued back.

"Yeah Jimmy, don't be such a spoiled sport" Sheen added "My grandma knows someone, who saw someone, who saw someone, who saw somebody, who saw the Tooth Fairy trying on bowling shoes"

"Fairies don't bowl" Jimmy retorted.

"If fairies don't exist, how do you know they can't bowl?" Carl raised an eyebrow.

"The point is that there's no way the Tooth Fairy can exist" said Jimmy.

Just then, Cindy, Libby and Brittany came walking by.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Cindy.

"None of your beeswax, Cindy" Jimmy bitterly said to her.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude about it, Neutron" Cindy folded her arms.

"What are you guys talking about anyways?" asked Libby.

"Cindy, you believe in the Tooth Fairy, right?" asked Carl.

"Tooth Fairy? That's a load of baloney" Cindy put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I haven't believed in that since I was seven" Libby agreed "Only a ditz would believe in that stuff!"

"Oh I do! I do! I do!" Brittany raised her hand "I believe in the Tooth Fairy"

"See Jimmy? Brittany agrees with us!" Carl remarked.

"I can't believe how gullible you three are" Jimmy folded his arms "The Tooth Fairy isn't real!"

"Yes she is" Carl, Sheen and Brittany retorted.

"No she's not" Jimmy, Cindy and Libby retorted back.

"Yes she is" said Carl, Sheen and Brittany.

"Well there's only one scientific way to settle this!" Jimmy proclaimed "We shall see the Tooth Fairy for ourselves"

"Wow Jimmy, for once you actually have a good idea" Cindy snarked.

"Thanks for your support, Vortex" Jimmy said sarcastically "Anyways, we'll put a tooth under a pillow tonight and then we'll see if the Tooth Fairy is real"

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Libby "We've all lost our baby teeth at this point"

"No worries guys" said Sheen "My grandma has a jar of her teeth before they fell out back at my house"

"And why does she have them?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know" said Sheen "Now let's go get some proof of the Tooth Fairy"

Later that night, the others went to Carl's house and put Sheen's grandmother's tooth underneath his pillow.

"Okay Carl, now are you sure you can stay up all night?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure Jim, I've always wanted to see the Tooth Fairy in person" Carl replied.

"Good" said Libby "Remember Carl, call us the minute you see something"

"Got it!" Carl gave a thumbs up.

"We'll be next door at my house" said Jimmy "Remember, I'll be on my watch"

"And we'll be on our phones, too" Libby added.

Jimmy and the others left Carl's house and went to Jimmy's house, which is conveniently next door. Sheen and Brittany looked at each other and winked at each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it may not be the best or most thrilling episode, but the series will get better overtime. That's because the other villains won't appear until later. One of which will introduce another villain and some story arcs will begin at the end of the season, which won't be for a while. But on this season, we will get better, don't worry.**


	2. Nothing But the Tooth

The very next day, Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Brittany went back to Carl's house to see what happened. They got inside and saw that Carl was still asleep.

"Carl, Carl, Carl" Jimmy said as he shook Carl.

Carl was still sleeping "Yes...I would love thirds...thank you"

"Allow me, Jimmy" Sheen cleared his throat "CARL! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Carl screamed as he woke up and fell right off his bed.

"Rise and shine, Sleepenstein" Brittany said in a singsong voice.

"Carl, what happened?" asked Jimmy.

"Did you see the Tooth Fairy? Did you kiss her forehead? Did you touch her wings?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know" said Carl "I just got sleepy and decided to rest my eyes for a while"

"Come on, let's check under your pillow" said Cindy.

Carl reached under his pillow and saw a shiny quarter "Guys look! A shiny quarter! That proves the Tooth Fairy was here!"

"Come on Carl" Jimmy folded his arms "That could've just been a quarter from underneath the mattress"

"How would you know, Nerdtron?" Cindy poked Jimmy in the stomach "You weren't here"

"Then I will be here and y'all are going to be here with me" Jimmy proclaimed "Come on, lets go get another tooth"

That night, Sheen put another one of his grandmother's fallen teeth under Carl's pillow. While Carl stayed inside, the others camped out in Carl's backyard to make sure Carl wasn't sleeping. Eventually, it got late and everyone fell asleep.

Libby was listening to some music on her phone. When she was about to change to another song, she saw a ladder leading into Carl's window and went to investigate. She climbed the window and saw two strange figures near Carl's figure. She turned on the flashlight function on her phone and saw that the figures were none other than...

"Sheen? Brittany?" she gasped "It was you?!"

"Shhh" Sheen and Brittany whispered "Carl's sleeping"

"Oh, sorry" Libby whispered "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Now hold Libby, I can explain" Sheen said nervously "I just didn't want Carl to be crushed"

"Yeah, and I didn't see the Tooth Fairy either" Brittany added "We had to fake it"

"Libby listen, you've gotta tell the others you saw the Tooth Fairy" Sheen begged "Carl's gonna be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life"

"And Cindy's gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life" Brittany added.

"You mean you want me to lie?" asked Libby "You know I can't lie"

"Silly Libby, don't think of it as lying" said Brittany "Think of it as something else like...saying the complete opposite of the truth"

"You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?" asked Sheen.

"Guys, I don't know..." said Libby "I..."

Just then, Carl started looking like he was about to open his eyes.

"Uh oh, the big lug is waking up, we'd better hightail it outta here" said Sheen.

Sheen grabbed Libby's arm and they jumped right out of the window with Brittany in tow. Unfortunately, the landing wasn't exactly great. This caused Jimmy and Cindy to wake up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Cindy asked as she woke up.

"Guys?" Jimmy asked as he picked himself up and saw Sheen, Brittany and Libby piled on top of each other "What are you doing?"

"Dog pile?" Brittany grinned.

Just then, Carl came out from the back door with some news.

"Guys! Guys!" he said "The Tooth Fairy came back!"

"Of course, the Tooth Fairy came back" Sheen fibbed "I was there when she came"

"Uh...so was I!" Brittany nervously chuckled "And so was Libby! She saw the Tooth Fairy as well"

Jimmy and Cindy both looked skeptical about Sheen and Brittany's claim, so they turned to Libby.

"Libby, did you see the Tooth Fairy?" asked Jimmy.

Jimmy and Cindy kept glaring at Libby, who was biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Um...I...I...yes I..." Libby then quickly covered Jimmy, Carl and Cindy's ears together before she finished "...did not"

She then quickly took her hands off Jimmy, Carl and Cindy's ears "See the Tooth Fairy!"

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each, looking pretty skeptical.

"I'm kinda skeptical about that" said Jimmy.

"For once, Jimmy, I actually agree with you" Cindy remarked.

Jimmy and Cindy shuddered in shock and being creeped out.

"Okay, one more time" said Jimmy "Tomorrow night, we all see the Tooth Fairy!"

The very next night, the kids all camped outside in Carl's backyard to wait for the Tooth Fairy. This time, they all slept outside, so they could get a glimpse. Sheen then woke up and crept out of his sleeping bag to put another coin underneath Carl's pillow, when all of a sudden, Brittany stopped him.

"Sheen wait" she said "Just because you snuck a coin underneath Carl's pillow doesn't mean that the Tooth Fairy isn't real. Maybe she'll come tonight"

"But I can't, Brittany" said Sheen "I have to prove to Jimmy that he's wrong!"

"No Sheen!" Brittany said as she tried to hold Sheen back "I'm not gonna let you!"

"Brittany, please!" Sheen pleaded "I-Hey look! Is that Shawn Desman?"

Brittany quickly turned around "Oh, where?"

Sheen then quickly ran to Carl's sleeping bag and was about to put the dollar underneath when all of a sudden, something snapped and trapped his hand.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" he screamed in pain, waking everybody up.

Jimmy then came from behind a tree, holding a remote "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Tooth Fairy?"

"Are my eyes green" Cindy remarked.

"I knew I'd find a use for that Neutron Mousetrap someday" Jimmy stated.

"Sheen, it was you?" Carl gasped.

"Look Carl, let me explain" said Sheen "I didn't want to hurt your feelings and you see...I...well..."

"What he's trying to say Carl is that there is no Tooth Fairy!" Jimmy said as he folded his arms "End of story! I'm sorry to crush your dreams Carl, but as your best friend, I'm going to tell you that you're just gonna have to let it go!"

Sheen then turned to Carl "Carl, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I hope you can forgive me"

"And I'm sorry I went along with it" Brittany added as her pigtails drooped.

"And I'm sorry for making you lie, Libby" Sheen turned to Libby.

"No guys, it was my choice and I should have been honest in the first place" Libby sadly said "I'm sorry guys"

"That's okay guys, maybe the Tooth Fairy isn't real after all" Carl sighed, finally accepting the truth.

"But you know, I have read that the legendary Bigfoot has been spotted in the woods outside of town" said Sheen.

"Bigfoot?" Carl's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" Brittany gasped "Bigfoot is such a cutie"

"Oh, forget it" said Cindy "I'm outta here!"

"Me too" Libby added as she followed her best friend.

"For once Cindy, I actually agree with you" said Jimmy.

"But guys..." Carl, Sheen and Brittany said as they tried to follow their friends.

While the kids were arguing, some sort of tiny flying woman was watching them. It was none other than the Tooth Fairy.

"I don't know what they're talking about" she said to herself "There's no such thing as Bigfoot"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so, we come to the end of our story! Stay tuned for another one coming real soon!**


End file.
